


The Words Someone Wrote

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Castiel centric, Deja Vu, I don't think the show did much with that. So i have., M/M, Naomi apparently erased Cas' memories a whole bunch of times and, Past Memory Loss, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam had a vision of a building, and takes Castiel to investigate.Turns out, the vision was meant for Cas in the first place.'It was a long corridor; it was a quiet corridor. Plants crept through cracked walls and cold crept through cracked doors. All dust was settled, all swinging curtains stilled. A profound, ancient hush infected every pore of the forgotten building.Two sets of footsteps and two clear voices broke the stasis.'





	The Words Someone Wrote

**Author's Note:**

> This is overall fluffy, but does deal with some slightly trippy deja vu and past memory loss so, you know, take care of yourself.

It was a long corridor; it was a quiet corridor. Plants crept through cracked walls and cold crept through cracked doors. All dust was settled, all swinging curtains stilled. A profound, ancient hush infected every pore of the forgotten building.  
Two sets of footsteps and two clear voices broke the stasis.  
'Sam, are you sure we shouldn't tell Dean?'  
'We've been through this Cas. He'd freak if he knew about my vision.'  
'He has his reasons Sam.'  
'I know. But this one wasn't like before Cas. It felt different, somehow. More pure.'  
Cas grunted, but made no further attempt to argue. He knew Sam was right, there was no way Dean would have let Sam investigate his vision like this. If Cas were honest with himself, he too had some concerns.  
But it was always difficult to say no to Sam, so they went together.  
They reached the end of the corridor, and had their path blocked by an engraved oak door.  
'That's Enochian right?'  
Castiel's face contorted, confused.  
'Yes.'  
'Well, what's it say?'  
'Welcome, Castiel.'  
Sam blinked, then grabbed Castiel's arm in worry.  
'It must be a trap. Come on, let's get you-'  
'No.'  
'What? Cas, an other angel clearly wants you-'  
'It's my hand writing.'  
Sam paused, moving his hand from Castiel's arm to entwine their fingers.  
'Do you remember writing it?'  
'No.'  
He pushed the door open.  
It was a closet.  
Only a few foot wide, and barely as deep, the small room was packed with leather bound notebooks. Some were stacked on the floor, others were wedged together on bowed shelves.  
Castiel was shaking. He didn't feel right. This all felt so familiar.  
Sam squeezed his hand, then let go to remove a book from one of the stacks. He flipped it open.  
It was in English, and Sam instantly recognised it as Castiel's signature scrawl.  
'Cas, I think... I think this is a diary.'  
He turned to his angel, and saw that Cas' eyes were glowing blue. Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
'Cas! Cas? Damn it Cas speak to me, please!'  
'Sam. My memories. The ones Naomi took.'  
'What you - you think you knew what she was going to do?'  
Castiel nodded.  
'The last time, it was not the first. After a while of falling and rising, I suppose some part of me began to recognise the pattern. I lost more memories, so wrote more down.  
'Then this is your failsafe. This must have been here for ages, but they made you forget it.'  
'But this time I implanted in you a vision, so that I would remember.'  
Cas' eye glow was fading now, his shaking reduced to a dull tremble. The two shared a moment of awe at the treasure they had discovered.  
'Do we take them back to the bunker?'  
'No. I have been coming here for longer than I know. I think it is the safest place for them. I would like to stay a while and read.'  
Sam nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet.  
'Could I, I mean, I'd be interested in-'  
'Would you like to read with me?'  
Sam smiled, genuinely flattered with the trust Cas was placing in him.  
'I'd love to.'

**Author's Note:**

> I still think the show could have done more with Naomi angst-wise, but I prefer to write happy things.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
